Thomas' Rescue: The Movie
"Stanley, You're a Really Useful Engine!" — Thomas Thomas' Rescue is a railway season film Based on Season 3 Plot The railway is preparing for Sodor Day and Thomas and James are racing to the wharf to be given a special job by Mr. Percival. Thomas wins and is sent into the hills to collect timber. Later Spencer (Gordon's cousin who visited Sodor before) teases Thomas saying that small engines are no use. This makes Thomas sad but when he tells Edward, he tells Thomas not to listen to Spencer and tells him about the good side of being small. But Thomas is determined to prove his usefulness to Spencer, and races again, this time against Spencer. They race with logs back to the Wharf, and Thomas takes a short cut, over Rolling River Bridge. But the bridge is unstable, and Thomas almost falls down with it, but he backs to safety just in time. Thomas then takes another route at an old junction, and as he journeys further down the line, he comes across an old overgrown town. The news of Thomas' discovery spreads, and eventually reaches the Fat Controller, who tells Thomas that the town is Great Waterton - the largest town on Sodor when steam engines first came to the island. The Fat Controller decides that the restoration of the legendary lost town would be perfect for Sodor Day. Thomas is told to take charge of the engines working around the town, while a new tank engine named Stanley is brought to do Thomas' regular jobs. All of the engines take to Stanley, who does a good job and has fun as well, but when Thomas sees Stanley doing his jobs and fraternising with his friends, he becomes jealous. Later, Spencer is shunting trucks near an old mine, but doesn't see Toby near the entrance, and accidentally bumps into him. Toby rolls back into the mine, and derails. Spencer races away, when Thomas puffs in, and discovers Toby. He races to get help, and Stanley comes, and pulls Toby to safety. Stanley, however, believes Thomas pushed Toby, as he came and found him, and accidentally spreads the rumour. Toby, however, backs Thomas, and Stanley tries to apologise to Thomas, who won’t listen. Thomas is even more furious when Stanley takes his place at Tidmouth Sheds, and the final straw comes when Stanley takes his place as the leader of the restoration project after Thomas has an accident. Later, Thomas is shunting stone trucks for Stanley to take away when he decides to make Stanley look foolish by giving him a train too heavy for him to pull, but the plan backfires - as Stanley ascends the hill, a coupling breaks and the trucks race down the hill, veering into a siding, and crashing into the newly-finished tower. The Fat Controller states that this will likely set back the restoration past Sodor Day, and Thomas is blamed. Stanley, however, realises that Thomas merely missed his friends, and wants to set things right. That night, Spencer owned up and Sir Topham Hatt sent him away but Thomas who doesn't know this decides to clear the rubble out of the way. He is almost finished when he accidentally bumps a truck into an old mine shaft. Racing in after it, Thomas crashes onto a wooden platform and floats down an underground waterway. The engines soon realise that Thomas is missing, and the Fat Controller organises a search effort. Meanwhile, Thomas continues floating until he reaches an opening to the mine, and is flung across a canyon and down a hill. Stanley decides to make another search effort by himself before he returns to work. Thomas, with the last of his steam, sounds a loud, long whistle. Stanley hears it and hurries to where Thomas is stranded beside the track. The two make up for their quarrel and Stanley pulls Thomas back onto the rails and Stanley tells Thomas that Spencer owned up and Sir Topham Hatt sent him packing, but the strain is too much for Stanley and a valve bursts. Thomas, using some of Stanley's coal, pushes him back to Great Waterton. The word soon spreads that Thomas has been found. The standpipe is rebuilt, completing the restoration. As a sign of friendship, Thomas offers Stanley his last job - bringing the mayor to the festivities at Great Waterton. The engines gather at the town for the celebration and Thomas realizes just how important his friends are. Characters *Thomas *Percy *Toby *Stanley *Rocky *Spencer *Donald and Douglas *Annie and Clarabel *The Cast From The Past (The Queen mentioned) *Duke *Diesel *Mr Percival *Sir Topham Hatt ll *Edward (does not speak) *Henry (does not speak) *Gordon (does not speak) *James (does not speak) *Duck (does not speak) *Oliver (does not speak) *Skarloey (does not speak) *Rheneas (does not speak) *Sir Handel (does not speak) *Peter Sam (does not speak) *BoCo (does not speak) *Daisy (does not speak) *Bill and Ben (do not speak) *Trevor (does not speak) *Lady Hatt (does not speak) *Some Trucks (do not speak) *Sir Topham Hatt lll (cameo) *Toad (cameo) *Terence (cameo) *Cranky (cameo) *Bertie (cameo) *The Bad Man (cameo) *The Pudding Lorry (cameo) Locatains *Knapford Station *Great Waterton *Great Waterton Station *Great Waterton Tower *Transfer Yards *Village Square *Rolling River Bridge *Tidmouth Yards *Morgan's Mine *Gordon's Hill *Ffarquar Sheds *Tidmouth Sheds *Ffarquar Quarry *Bluffs Cove Juncion *Brendam Docks *Edward's Station *Henry's Tunnel *Gordon's Hill *Peel Godred Railway Songs #Thomas' Rescue: The Song (end song) #Jobs are Plenty #Where Oh Where is Thomas? #Thomas, You're the Leader (bonus song) Trivia *This film uses the intro music from Misty Island Rescue. *It Shows Stock footage on the Back UK DVD Cover from Edward and Trevor!, Also Stock footage from Meeting the queen! is used *In The UK and AUS, Thomas comes down a hill in the mountains and he has the voice of norman price when he says to sarah and james, "help its boring up here". But in the US and CAN he says "Help, Help, i'm Stuck! Help!". *This was in UK Cimemas during March 19th-20th 2013, Then in the US Cinemas during March 27th-28th 2013, Then in AUS Cinemas during March 30th-31st 2013. *This takes place between Season 2 and Season 3. *Rocky appears, but isn't properly introduced. He is later introduced in Season 6. Ending Song Music One Day Stanley came to help the engine, But it didn't turn out right, Thomas was so cross he went around the Sodor sights, And then soon Thomas went missing, And who would help to restore Great Waterton, It's all down Stanley, whistle Thomas' Rescue, Stanley's coming for you, Music Edward, Toby, Duck and Henry, Stanley, Gordon, James and Percy too, They're all looking for you, Music Stanley soon found Thomas, but then trouble strikes to Stanley, Thomas now has help his new friend, but can he, And helps him back, Thomas'.............. Rescue! Gallery Thomas'Rescue1.png Thomas'Rescue3.png Thomas'Rescue4.png Thomas'Rescue5.png Thomas'Rescue7.png Thomas'Rescue8.png Thomas'Rescue9.png Thomas'Rescue10.png Thomas'Rescue11.png Thomas'Rescue12.png Thomas'Rescue13.png Thomas'Rescue14.png Thomas'Rescue15.png Thomas'Rescue16.png Thomas'Rescue17.png Thomas'Rescue18.png Thomas'Rescue19.png Thomas'Rescue20.png Thomas'Rescue21.png Thomas'Rescue22.png Thomas'Rescue23.png Thomas'Rescue24.png Thomas'Rescue25.png Thomas'Rescue26.png Thomas'Rescue27.png Thomas'Rescue28.png Thomas'Rescue29.png Thomas'Rescue30.png Thomas'Rescue31.png Thomas'Rescue32.png Thomas'Rescue33.png Thomas'Rescue34.png Thomas'Rescue35.png Thomas'Rescue36.png Thomas'Rescue37.png Thomas'Rescue38.png Thomas'Rescue39.png Thomas'Rescue40.png Thomas'Rescue41.png Thomas'Rescue42.png Thomas'Rescue43.png Thomas'Rescue44.png Thomas'Rescue45.png Thomas'Rescue46.png Thomas'Rescue47.png Thomas'Rescue48.png Thomas'Rescue49.png Thomas'Rescue50.png Thomas'Rescue51.png Thomas'Rescue52.png Thomas'Rescue53.png Thomas'Rescue54.png Thomas'Rescue55.png Thomas'Rescue56.png Thomas'Rescue57.png Thomas'Rescue58.png Thomas'Rescue59.png Thomas'Rescue60.png Thomas'Rescue61.png Thomas'Rescue62.png Thomas'Rescue63.png Thomas'Rescue64.png Thomas'Rescue65.png Thomas'Rescue66.png Thomas'Rescue67.png Thomas'Rescue68.png Thomas'Rescue69.png Thomas'Rescue70.png Thomas'Rescue71.png Thomas'Rescue72.png Thomas'Rescue73.png Thomas'Rescue74.png Thomas'Rescue75.png Thomas'Rescue76.png Thomas'Rescue77.png Thomas'Rescue78.png Thomas'Rescue79.png Thomas'Rescue80.png Thomas'Rescue81.png Thomas'Rescue82.png Thomas'Rescue83.png Thomas'Rescue84.png Thomas'Rescue85.png Thomas'Rescue86.png Thomas'Rescue87.png Thomas'Rescue88.png Thomas'Rescue89.png Thomas'Rescue90.png Thomas'Rescue91.png Thomas'Rescue92.png Thomas'Rescue93.png Thomas'Rescue94.png Thomas'Rescue95.png Thomas'Rescue96.png Thomas'Rescue97.png Thomas'Rescue98.png Thomas'Rescue99.png Thomas'Rescue100.png Thomas'Rescue101.png Thomas'Rescue102.png Thomas'Rescue103.png Thomas'Rescue104.png Thomas'Rescue105.png Thomas'Rescue106.png Thomas'Rescue107.png Thomas'Rescue108.png Thomas'Rescue109.png Thomas'Rescue110.png Thomas'Rescue111.png Thomas'Rescue112.png Thomas'Rescue113.png Thomas'Rescue114.png Thomas'Rescue115.png Thomas'Rescue116.png Thomas'Rescue117.png Thomas'Rescue118.png Thomas'Rescue119.png Thomas'Rescue120.png Thomas'Rescue121.png Thomas'Rescue122.png Thomas'Rescue123.png Thomas'Rescue124.png Thomas'Rescue125.png Thomas'Rescue126.png Thomas'Rescue127.png Thomas'Rescue128.png Thomas'Rescue129.png Thomas'Rescue130.png Category:Specials Category:Vhs